Various electrophysiology techniques have been developed for collecting electrophysiology data for a patient. Invasive measurement techniques typically involve placing one or more electrodes into contact with biological tissue. For example, an electrophysiology catheter or probe contains one or more electrodes at its distal end, each electrode being able to record electrical activity at the location of said electrode. Thus, by placing the catheter at a particular location relative to a patient's organ, such as the heart, organ-specific electrical activity can be recorded. Sensors can also be arranged on a body surface of a patient for non-invasive acquisition of electrical information. Signal processing, such as filtering, can be applied on any such signal to remove noise or otherwise enhance the acquired electrical signals.